


I Flirted with Death and Lived

by ExoticCheeses



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticCheeses/pseuds/ExoticCheeses
Summary: Flirting with death is about as dangerous as it sounds.
Relationships: Seraphim (Blood of Zeus)/You
Kudos: 24





	I Flirted with Death and Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this cause my dumbass deleted it lol 
> 
> I'm genuinely surprised that so many people liked this when i had originally posted it, sense it was filled with so many typos. I did a small sweep and fixed what I saw, although I probably missed some, so apologies in advance if something doesn't look quite right. 
> 
> Also sorry for the lack of tags, I genuinely do not know how to tag works and couldnt think of anything to tag this with besides the "reader insert" one. 
> 
> Anyways- critique or general comments are appreciated!

You spied Seraphim from across the room; golden candlelight softened the demons features, and his eyes nearly looked kind. Human, almost. 

" What are you staring at?" 

Seraphim doesn't even glance up from the work he had occupied himself with, but the demon lord seemed well aware of the eyes searching his face. You make a dismissive sound, rolling Your eyes. 

" Nothing interesting. " You respond playfully. Teasing Seraphim was about as dangerous as teasing a caged tiger; unpredictable and deadly. But it seemed the demon was of the light hearted nature today. His shoulders give a light shake, a chuckle reverberating through the room as Seraphim indulges in Your mischievous words. He cast a glance in your direction, the side of his lip curled into a smirk. Or was that a snarl? 

" Is that so?" He hums back. There's a beat of silence, only the sound of nature's ambiance filling the quietness. Seraphim turns toward You, one eyebrow quirked as he regards Your presence fully. 

" I'm not keen on pointing out the obvious, but in such a case I feel obligated to. " Seraphim remarks. He stands straight, walking away from the candle lit table as he makes the small trek toward where You sit on the ground. 

" May I remind you that you are, for a lack of better words, a prisoner?" Seraphim huffs, a slight edge to his voice. You stare at him with wide eyes as he squats to Your level. 

" I'm well are, Lord Seraphim. " You quip back almost immediately. You lean back, propping yourself on Your hands as You study the Demons face for a change in emotion. You knew You were walking on thin ice with him at the moment, just by the tone of voice. 

" Just thought I'd try to make my stay here more tolerable for the both of us by striking up a conversation here and there. " You gesture with Your hand, emphasizing Your words. 

" Plus you seem a bit.." 'stuck up' was on the tip of Your tongue, but the murderous glare Seraphim sends Your way is enough to effectively stop that train of thought. " A bit what, Y/N? " He practically snarls. Seraphim's shoulders visibly tense as one of his clawed hands dig into the earthy floor. The Demon Lords patients was running increasingly thin, although that didn't take a genius to figure out.

" Lonely. " You nearly shout. Panic seizes Your chest, thinking that maybe you had misread Seraphims light hearted mood for something more sinister. You expect the worse: Seraphim calling his magical weapon, having it spear You right through your chest; or maybe he decides to slice Your throat open with those claws of his. 

But none of that happens. Seraphim gives You a near blank look before narrowing his eyes, scoffing as he stands abruptly from his squatting position. 

" I am not lonely. " he practically hissed through gritted teeth. He glares at the side of the tent wall, fist clenching and unclenching. You thank whatever Gods had been looking out for You when a messenger Demon practically burst through the ten flaps. He yells something about a woman, which is evidently enough to capture Seraphims full attention. 

There's a loud hum as Seraphim extends his hand, calling forth his weapon of death. The spear shoots past the messenger demon's shoulder, landing smoothing into the Demon Lords palm. 

Seraphim glares down at You, and it feels almost like an eternity before he huffs indignantly. The Demon Lord strides out of the tent without another word or sound. 

You sit there for a few minutes, slowly taking in that fact You had quite literally flirted with death and got away with it. You groan exasperatedly, flopping onto the hay bed You occupied, and rubbed the heel of Your palm into your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> To that one person that requested the apollo/hermes x reader fic god knows how long ago, it is in the works! I havent forgotten about you!


End file.
